DBZ: Reserected
by Ruben -B.O.Ss- Anthony
Summary: This is what happens when bulma accidentaly slips on her words and wishes back every1 frieza killed. Bardock, Toma and possibly the entire saiyan race return. chap 4 up. Revived on a savage planet how far will Bardock and the others go in order 2 survive.
1. resurected

Dragon ball Z, All characters and places in Dragonball Z do not belong to me. All rights belong to Akira Toriyama.

* * *

This is the story of the ressurection of the Saiyan race. A deep, compelling Action adventure story of what happens when they make a bad wish on the dragonballs. Starring the Great Saiyan Bardock. I now present to you... 

**Dragon Ball Z**

**Reserected**

Chapter 1

The Saiyans were a race of planet conquering warriors. They were said to be barbaric and as an insult they were often called monkeys. They were truly not monsters at first but at moonlight they would transform into their Oozaru form known as Great apes. They would wipe out entire planets of life in 1 night. As time went by the good king Kaidon. (name pun Daikon) Died at the hands of King Vegeta I the Saiyans ambitions took a turn for the worst. They began to conquer planets for fun. The Evil Tyrant Lord Frieza eventually heard of The Saiyans and found them as potential tool for his universal conquest. He had never seen them as a threat and planned to use them to conquer every planet he hears of.

Dozens of years after their Unity Frieza sees the Saiyans mission results and finds out about them becoming stronger. The low class Saiyan Bardock and his team especially stood out to Frieza. Conquering Kanassa; a planet Frieza's men couldn't conquer for weeks in 1 night. This was unheard of, especially for a low-class warrior. Frieza heard tales of the Super Saiyan and believed that they had the potential to become powerful enough to destroy him and his conquest. Frieza went to planet Vegeta to destroy it and all who inhabit it.

Just outside the atmosphere there stood an enraged Bardock there to confront the evil Tyrant Frieza and his army of flunkies. He was given the power to see the future from a fallen Kannasan.

Bardock: Frieza! I'm coming for you, you murderous self-serving traitor! It's over! Tora, Fasha This is for you!

Bardock smashed his way through Frieza's henchmen giving it his all to combat the man that used his race and betrayed his people.

Frieza's henchmen were roaring in the background "LONG LIVE, LORD FRIEZA!!!!". Boasting their cruel leader.

Bardock: (Chuckle) No way, Frieza. You've lived long enough! Actually, it's been too long for my taste!

Bardock's armor was damaged. blood on his forehead and small wounds all over his upper body. Although he was injured he smirked confidently right in the face of Frieza.

Frieza was annoyed by and frowned at the sight of this 1 lowly protester. In response to the low-class Saiyans comments he created a small ball of energy.

Bardock: Frieza! Listen up! We quit! All of us! Got it?! We won't work for you anymore! We're free! You can find someone else to do your dirty work!

The Tyrant, Frieza gradually, lifted up his right hand fully. The glowing sphere doubled in size but remained no bigger than a baseball

Bardock: Oh yeah. There's one last thing!

Bardock created a light blue energy ball in his left hand. He smiled confidently as his bomb formed. Much larger than the Tyrants there was no way this bomb wouldn't destroy him.

Exiting the planet Vegeta there was a small orb shaped spacecraft flying through the vast depths of space. Inside this spacecraft slept the legacy of the Saiyan race. The young child's hair and face was identical who faced Lord Frieza…alone)

Bardock: This for the people who had been killed by your name! I wish we were never foolish enough to obey you! Here! HAVE IT!!

This brave warrior threw his ki blast directly at Frieza. This 1 blast was the response of the Saiyan race to the years of their servitude. But the traitorous Tyrant laughed evilly and his energy bomb grew immensely in size. Friezas bomb was enormous. It almost matched the size of the moon)

Frieza: (Laughed Maniacally as he held the fate of his tools in his hand)!!!

The fearless Bardock's attack was absorbed by Frieza's ball. Once the ball was almost the size of planet Vegeta it was complete official The Death ball was complete and all hope of the Saiyan race was wiped from the universe. The Death ball was heading straight toward Bardock and Frieza's men as well . The man's eyes grew large and his heart began to skip beats!

Bardock: NO WAY!!!

Bardock took on the full effect of this blast along with several of Frieza's henchmen. His armor smashed, his skin peeled. He never felt this kind of pain before. Fear blinded his eyes. The only thing he could see is the evil Frieza staring laughing at him as if he was an episode of chappelle's show. As he lost his sight his telekinetic offered him 1 final gift. Seeing his son face Frieza 1 on 1. Redeeming his family name, the Saiyan race and save the universe. Though he was dying Bardock accepted his fate and smiled at Frieza's. His last words to the world were the savior of The universe's true name.

Bardock: KAKAROT!!!

The name echoed through the regions of space.

The Death ball continued to tear through the atmosphere… The planet… The Saiyans. Planet Vegeta exploded and nearly all of its people died. There was nothing left of it but its memory.

4 known beings escaped the planet just in time while 3 others were off planet. Brolli, Paragus, Turles & finally Kakarot. Kakarot was put on his trek to Earth being slowly programmed as a killer but over the programming the 1 sound of his fathers words from the next dimension.

Bardock: Kakarot. My son. thank you for helping me. you were right, it wasn't too late… I only wish I could have held you in my arms when I had the chance… Goodbye my son.

Bardock was sent to the next dimension where he would train as a hero. The man was forgiven for all the wrong he had done in the past for his 1 brave action. Standing up to Frieza and his men alone and fighting for justice was his ticket out of HFIL. Bardock was now a hero and was sent to a land where he could train and fight as he wished. He trained under South Kai, and Grand Kai for a short period of time.

Roughly 26 years or more in the future Goku fulfilled his destiny of combating and defeating Frieza. After this fight Bulma and Dende used the Namekian Dragonballs on Earth to wish for everyone who was killed by Frieza to return back to life. This 1 wish brought everyone Frieza ever killed back to life. This wish includes the Saiyan race. Theres no telling what may happen now. Millions of Saiyan warriors returning from HFIL and the other dimension.

Bardock seen a white flash and he suddenly reappears on a dessert planet. He sees large stone mountains in outrageous Geometrical shapes. The sky is a grim shade of orange. There are large thick dark clouds that let out loud Claps of thunder. Somehow the Clouds don't release its lightning. The wind is strong and contains sharp grains of sand. He stares down and sees the ground sees dense sand and rock. The gravity was twice as heavy as Planet Vegeta. He doesn't know what has happened to him, where he is or why he is there. All he knows is that surviving the wrath of this planet will probably be the hardest thing he's ever done.


	2. Prey

**DBZ: Reserected**

**Chapter 2  
Prey**

* * *

Bardock can't remember anything from his time in the other dimension only glimpses of what he's done. For nearly a week Bardock wandered the planet searching for any signs of life. Flying was an inability thanks to the clouds of thunder acting as a barrier over the planet. His search was in vane and the planet was apparently uninhabited. The sun is finally begging to set after over a hundred and sixty eight hours. A hundred sixty eight hours of burning heat, and sand.

Bardock walked through the land. Wind and strong sharp sand attack his face. The sound of the wind was very loud. almost the only thing that the Saiyan warrior could hear. The sound was slightly maddening. He felt something rumbling beneath him. Bardock took a second to think about what it was. He thought to himself, Maybe its an earthquake, maybe a tremor, maybe a predator. The ground is very dense. It is Two hundred times stronger than Steel. Bardock knows that it is impossible for anything to tunnel through ground that strong. The Shaking became louder, and louder and then it suddenly stopped. Bardock thought to himself as he began walking calmly. "It was only an earthqu-"

Before Bardock could finish his sentence a twenty foot wide pair of teeth lunged up from underneath him. Bardock jumped off of the teeth just in time. As he flew to the ground he seen it. A Thirty foot long centipede like alien. It had a thick gritty orange natural armor. It had 20 rows of huge, thin sharp jagged teeth. Its gums were a dark red and It had ten beady black eyes each one focused on Bardock.

Bardock landed and seen legions of smaller bugs (six feet and under) coming from the hole the centipede made. Bardock isn't in the mood to be fighting these bugs but it'll give him something to do. The centipede leaned down and roared in his face. Drool, acid and poison rushed towards Bardock the screeching sound of its roar could've blown out a normal mans ear drums. He was hoping to find life on this planet and now sadly his hopes have come true.

Bardock jumped through the air and hit the Centipede in its face. The centepede flew back but Bardock's hand hurt like hell. The centipede lunged back and tried biting Bardock. Bardock held the centipedes mouth open using all of his strength to keep from being eaten alive by this monster. Bardock flipped out still clinging to its upper teeth. HE shot it in 1 of its eyes with an energy blast then stomped it as hard as he could. The centipede flew to the ground and Bardock shot hundreds of blasts to destroy it. Smoke and dust was everywhere and nothing could be seen. Luckily the wind was so strong. Revealing beasts which rose above ground.

Bardock was attacked by the smaller bugs. Bardock was fighting them all off. Throwing punches, beams and kicks in 360 degrees. The bugs all piled on top of him and Bardock was certainly finished. The loud roar shattered the air once again and the smoke cleared revealing a nearly undamaged centipede. Bardock gave it his all to defeat this monster but in that second Bardock was swallowed whole.

The teeth grinding at his skin on his way to down the monster's throat. The acid in its mouth pushing up from his stomach was burning him. "Is this how it ends? Is this why I was bought back to life?! I won't die!" Bardock was storming around on the monsters insides like a mad hornet. Tearing up everything in his path and damaging as much as he could. Bardock burst through the Centiepede's back crashing through its thick armor. Bardock was now pissed. Bardock placed a very small amount of his energy into a powerball which transformed him into an Oozaru for a matter of minutes and allowed him to defeat his attackers. He destroyed all of the monster bugs in no time and then returned to his average self. He noticed that the remains of the bugs were slowly discentagrating into the air.

Bardock ate what he could as fast as he could. Once the hectic feast was over he had about 5 minutes of peace until 5 more holes emerged surrounding him. Bardock had tried to use his telekinetic powers to see the future. He seen nothing in the future. He figured that this meant that he would die on the planet. He gave up all hope and fell down. His head and body smashing the surface all at once. His ear turned to the ground as he accepts this horrible fate. He sees his first attacker coming. A 10 foot tarantula. with large fangs dripping with poison and drool. The beasts of the wasteland were coming from all directions for their next meal. In this case, Bardock.

A spark lit up in Bardock's heart in the knick of time that saved him from death. He believes that he was given a second chance at life for a reason and wasn't going to let it go to waste that easily. His future sight reactivated and he seen water and dark Humanoid figures. The water was crystal clear, glimmering and clean. Surrounding the water were plants and fields of grass and flowers. A few Meters away was what looked like an altar atop a structure that released the water. There was no sunlight but somehow there was something bright that illuminated the area in a beautiful bright glow. Bardock came from the vision and seen the sand and predators again. He yelled loudly and charged his ki. He became engulfed in a blue flame. The powerful flame forced the insects to retreat. Bardock heard something behind the roar of the wind, the crawling of the insects. He hears the sound of running water. Bardock charged his ki to be even more powerful. He now knows that the water he seen is underground. The ground began to form a small crater. He will get to this water at any cost.

He repeatedly punched the ground and increased the size of crater. Each punch contained a small amount of ki that was capable of destroying an earth mountain. Dust flew everywhere from his raging ki. The predators were fleeing from this power. Bardock began to notice that the ground would actually repair itself. In his years of visiting and conquering planets he'd seen self repairing planets and he knew what the problem was. Bardock sees that this punching isn't getting him far enough fast enough in order to surpass the healing factor. He's going to be dying from Dehydration soon. Bardock flies into the air and through the lightning fields. Bardock felt intense pain flying through the clouds. The shocks tearing at his body. Everything became darker, more fearsome and all he could hear was the loud roar of thunder. With each foot it became more fearsome and unbearable. His flesh even began peeling from his body. His heart pounding like a drum. Bardock's body was about to give in, but suddenly he began to see light.

The light was sun breaking through the clouds. Bardock looked towards the horizon and seen the sun of the planet without the dark horrific clouds for the 1st time. It glowed an eerie bright red-orange color that made him feel as if he stayed on the planet he would die. He seen hundreds of flying insect creatures coming from the other direction. They must've been nocturnal waiting for the night Bardock took a few seconds to breathe in the air, calm his ki and hone his ki into his fist for 1 last punch towards the underground water. He thought for a second about what horrible monsters the night would bring. His arm glowed very brightly and he held it in the air. He spoke to himself a few small words of motivation to increase his will for the impact of the punch which could quite possibly destroy him.

Bardock: I will survive, I will get off of this planet! and I WILL SEE MY CHILDREN!

Bardock rushed down from the clouds at mach speeds with his fist cocked back. Bardock crashed down so fast he didn't have time to feel the effects of the clouds. Once he came within 2 feet of the ground and punched it with all of his might. The ground quaked for miles, The density of the ground was strong but Bardock was stronger. Ten feet, Twenty feet, Thirty Bardock seen no end to the ground. He pushed on and finally he broke through. Bardock fell through and seen the lush underground caves once again. He was going to fast to stop or slow down from his punch. Bardock said lightly as his body ran out of ki.

Bardock: I made it

He and large boulders from the surface began crashing into the water. Bardock was under a boulder about to hit the bottom but somebody grabbed him before he was crushed. It was a dark figure.

Bardock opened his eyes and everything was blurry. He seen the dark figure surrounded by green light. His vision slowly became clearer and the figure began to reveal itself. It was his old friend and partner Tora with 2 other mysterious Saiyans standing around him.

The Saiyan to his left was kind of small with medium sized spiky brown hair that jolted forward from his head. He wore the Elites heavy armor and had a huge smile on his face.

The Saiyan to his right had a large Husky/Muscular build. His hair was medium sized and came down to the middle of his back. His hairline receded to the top of his head. He dawned the Saiyans Elite Heavy armor as well. He had a conceited smirk on his face as if he were better than Bardock.

The alien creatures were no larger than 4 feet tall. They had a reddish tone of skin and large Eyes. 2 fingers on each hand, 2 toes on each foot, and small sluffy tails. They wore thin toga like clothes and they each had a symbol on their arm. They all had peaceful smiles on their faces. Bardock knew that he was welcome.

Tora: Hey Captain, Still rash as always I see

Bardock smirked at his old ally before falling to unconsciousness.

After being reunited with his ally and closest friend Bardock truly believes that he can survive the harshness of the planet. Its been a hard journey on that planet but a light just shined in his favor but... Somehow he feels unsure about the other 2 Saiyans. Though they were nice there was something odd about them. A smug smirk on their face and a weird feeling coming from them as if they've were too nice. Nobody would be this happy to meet a man they never met. That just fell from the sky breaking the ground and possibly letting in thousands of dangerous creatures. 'I fear this may all turn out for the worst' Bardock's body once again gave out on him.


	3. The others

Dragonball Z: Resurrected

Chapter 3  
The others

* * *

All Bardock can see are his eyelids. Bardock smells food cooking. Meat sizzling, fire roaring. Then he hears his stomach growling furiously. When compared to that everything else sounded like a whisper. Bardock wakes up to find the Saiyans and aliens all eating around a camp fire. The food smelled perfect to Bardock. Especially since he has been eating insects for the past few days. Bardock bum rushes and savagely attacks the food without care of the other saiyans. Pushing Toma and the small Saiyan out of the way He snatches meat off of the fire unknowing of it still on fire. He made sure he got every single piece of that meat. He even took half of the bone just in case he missed anything.

Everyone looked on in amazement as he went for another piece straight off the fire. He didn't take time to chew, swallow or even breathe. If the food was caught in his throat he forced a bone down behind it to clear up the works and went at it again. He enjoyed every second of that food. Once Bardock got through eating he looked at the others around the camp fire. He seen his Saiyan allies, and some small fuzzy alien creatures. Everyone's jaw was on the floor as they seen him devour so much food in so little a time. There was an awkward silence for about 10 seconds. Bardock thanked them for the meal as he licked his fingers. Everyone laughed and Bardock turned his head embarrassed. Toma spoke while still laughing. I was the exact same way when they found me. Toma told a joke about how he ravaged the food like a carnivore that had a beef with meat.

Toma: liked this Food huh? Bardock

Bardock: Yeah, it was pretty good

Toma: I could tell you didn't let anything stand between you and that meal

Bardock: You wouldn't either if you've been eating Thorax and Feelers for half a week.

Toma: Haha Bardock you're still the same (laughs)

Bardock: No, I'm not the same, when you and the team died I realized something. The Saiyans were used as mere tools for frieza. We let our blood lust get the best of us and we irradicated thousands of species for him. And for what?, the heat of the battle and to give Frieza a new playground. I will never be the same old Bardock again. I work for no man, I work for justice. We will never be used as tool\ls again Toma and that's a promise.

Toma: Nice speech Bardock but King Vegeta's probably going to lead us down the same path. We have no planet now and what could we call home? We are more than likely to steal another planet and begin our own galactic conquest.

Bardock: No way. King Vegeta would never imitate the actions of the 1 who killed us all.

Toma: You're right, I should've known better. Anyways I don't think that there is any possibility that all the Saiyans are going to meet back up. As far as we know no one is coming to find us or go searching for Saiyans. This may just be our new home from now on.

Bardock couldn't believe what his ally was saying yet there was a small chance that this fate might possibly true. Bardock's heart dropped. The small Saiyan Bardock had seen earlier jumped into the conversation to change the mood. He said optimistically

Saiyan: Hey we have to keep our heads up. King Vegeta and the others will find a way to save us.

The large saiyan jumped into the conversation protestant.

Saiyan 2: How do we know that there are others. How do we know that we aren't the only Saiyans that were bought back. Theres no proof so we shouldn't get our hopes up.

Bardock: You're right we shouldn't get our hopes up but there has to be more Saiyans! There is no way 4 random Saiyans were resurrected on a weird planet alone. There has to be a reason, there has to be a way off this planet.

Toma: Lets talk about this later. This conversation is stressful. We all have different views and each one of them clashing with one another's. Theres no telling what fate has in store for us.

Saiyan 1: We can only hope that the ancients will send help to get us from this planet. Until then we are going to live life here.

The chief of the aliens jumped into it as well.

Chief: I know what you're going through is hard. Being stranded on a planet with no knowledge of whether your people are coming to get you or not is a hard thing to handle. Just relax in the water of the Altar and clear your thoughts. There is no doubt in my mind that the water will cleanse your mind and free your thoughts.

The Saiyans were lead to the Altar. Bardock felt a strange presence coming from the Altar. He had no idea what it was but it was strong and felt very good.

Chief: This Altar was made of our high Shaman a thousand years ago. Squa gave his life to protect us from the creatures you'd seen above ground called the Betacide. He emitted all of his ki and created the alter that somehow purified and healed the senses as well as emitted enough light to protect us from the Nocturnal Betacide. The creatures can't come anywhere around the waters of this Altar due to its purifying light underneath the water. You may enter this water to clear your thoughts.

Bardock began to step into the water. The large Elite pulled Bardock backwards telling him that no low-class loser would go before him. He stepped slowly into the water. It was warm and underneath the water he seen bright sky blue crystals. These are what created the healing effect. The Saiyan had thoughts of stealing the stones to have for himself. Bardock stood on the side angered by the rude Saiyans actions. Toma told him not to let it get to him. Death took its toll on everyone and he must've got the poo end of the stick. Bardock stepped into the water. Bardock stepped in slowly and all of his stress was washed away. He completely forgotten of the other Saiyan's lack of respect.

Bardock calmed himself down and began to relax. He folded his arms behind his head and laid down on the walls of the pool. Thousands of thoughts began to run through his head. "What if we can't leave this planet?, What if there are no Saiyans?, What if there are more Saiyans? What if they can't find us…" He began to ask himself. He regained his composure. "There are more Saiyans, They are coming to find us, We will get off this planet"

The water washed away his thoughts and a peaceful calm had rested his storm of thoughts. Bardock now in a state of peace began relax it is the perfect time to get to know who these Saiyans are. Especially being that they might be there for a while. He pointed out the small Saiyan first.

Bardock: You, what's your name?

Saiyan 1: My name is Noino, Before we were all killed I was a Piercer who destroyed whole armies for King Vegeta. I am the man that wiped out the Darios' defenses.

Bardock: A Piercer huh, So you found weaknesses in your opponents and exploited them

Noino: It was my duty. The same way you were raised to wipe planets I was trained to wipe armies.

Bardock: What was your technique?

Noino: Go for every weak point in the body, Big and Small. I can see every weakness in your body just by looking at you. Your walk, Your Talk, Movement, Stance, Attitude and eyes. I can see past injuries, Internal weaknesses, balance issues, through your walk. Personal issues and confidence through your voice. The fear, and patterns of your movement. The Defense and offensive status of your very stance. The eyes give them away the most however. It shows fear, determination, attention and every emotion which I can use against them.

Bardock: Sounds like you were pretty good at your job.

Noino: good enough to get by, but you were a symbol of hope for most of the low-class warriors. You were said to be the strongest low-class warrior. and your powers were said to rival that of King Vegeta's. If anybody is good at what they do it'd have to be you

Bardock began to think to himself about Noino. He seems overly happy to see me here. Now that I know of his former occupation I know that no matter what I can't show weakness or turn my back or I will be gone in mere seconds. Bardock kept the conversation going avoiding letting Noino know of his thoughts by silence.

Bardock: I was good at what I did but what I did was play pawn for Frieza. We wiped several planets in the name of that monstrous traitor Frieza. We all paid for our actions with blood. I will never take another planet again.

The other Saiyan laughed at Bardock. Toma jumped up prepared to attack but Bardock held him back and telepathically told him to calm down.

Bardock: Find something funny?

Saiyan 2: You, all this I will never take another planet stuff is pure garbage. You are a Saiyan you were born to take planets. For over 100 years we have done this and we will continue. Dying has merely made our bloodlust even worse.

Saiyan 2 continued to blabber on but Bardock didn't listen to the words from his mouth. Bardock had sensed a sense of pure hatred in this guy. He had never sensed a soul like his. Even the water wouldn't get rid of the hatred of other life. Bardock felt sorry for him but he would never allow someone to disrespect him the way this guy did. Bardock could fight this guy but he'd probably be sneak attacked by Noino. Bardock tries to read his mind and he felt as if something was tearing at his grasp of sanity. He looked further into his mind and found hatred of the very beings who'd been hosting him down there. His duty has become his life now. He found his name and former occupation in his mind as well. Name, Cellerick Occupation, DOMINATOR.

This occupation sent a chill through Bardock's body. A Dominiator is a Saiyan that was trained for 1 on 1 missions to defeat planets strongest warriors and break the spirits of the many. They were trained constantly and were masters of various forms of close combat. Bardock had never been this close to 1 as there was only 30 on Vegeta. Cellerick was a top of the line killer and Bardock is on his bad side.

Cellerick looked into the head of Noino to make sure he wasn't going to try anything. He found that Noino believed that Bardock was weak. Bardock didn't attack but let him have his judgement. Bardock could care less about what they think so he relaxes in the water. Noino and Toma leave a short time afterwards. Bardock dozed off. Bardock looked at the shrine and the image of an alien appeared before him. The spirit told Bardock that a horrible event was going to happen and he is the only person who could stop it. Bardock didn't know what he was talking about. The Spirit touched his forehead releasing his future sight full force. split second images of the village burned, Dismembered alien bodies piled and his dying ally rushed To Bardock's head.

Bardock woke up in the pool and it was currently night time. He had no idea of what was going to happen but he had to stop it. He would've awakened Toma but he remembered the image of his death and decided not to. He would save these people by himself if his friend may live. Bardock looked around for the bugs figuring that they may be the cause but he saw no signs. He then remembered Noino and Celleric. His heart began to race and his mind boggled at the scale of their actions. He rushed to find them but they were nowhere to be found. He was determined to stop them at any cost. Bardock sensed their power levelss and found them sealing off all exits.

Bardock: Why are you doing this, Killing them all after they'd opened all their doors for you, you still want to kill them.

Cellerick: I don't want to share those things I want it for myself. Were going to be here for a while and I'll be damned if I play good guy just so I could have access to it.

Bardock searches him with his Telekinesis again. Hee seas that Cellerick has no logical thoughts. He simply wants to fight so that he can get his mind off of something. Bardock wants to see what that thing is but he will need a little bit more time to search his mind. In doing this he must also protect the people. Bardock forgot about a crucial factor, Noino. In an instant Bardock was attacked from behind. A swift kick had sent him flying directly into Cellerick. Cellerick grabbed Bardock by the throat and held him in mid air. A ball of ki began to charge at his palms with intense eat that burned Bardock's skin. Noino speeds from behind with a strike intended for Bardock's Spine. This could spell the end of Bardock.


	4. Saiyan Nature

Chapter 4

Saiyan Nature

In a flash Bardock had awakened from what appeared to be a dream. He was still confronting Celerick 1 on 1. Bardock remembered the attack from Noino approaching and in an instant he turned around and launched his foot into his face. Noino took the full brute of the attack going at easily 500 mph. The back of his head hit the floor and he violently tumbled through the grassy plains. Bardock couldn't help but feel a little excited from seeing that guy skip the ground like a rock across a pond. He knows now that the curse placed upon him was getting stronger and could make for a far greater power than he'd originally thought. Cellerick advanced at Bardock and this time there was no TK to it. He knew tat he couldn't completely depend on that stroke of luck power so he fought him the only way he'd known how.

Cellerick ran in with a powerful right hook that with the right connection could destroy Bardock. He sidestepped Cellerick's right hook and made his way to his right side then dealt a side kick to his stomach. Cellerick launched his right arm back with a backhand attack but Bardock dodged it by doing a cartwheel like dodge that allowed him to dodge the blow and get into mid air again. Bardock now upside down grabbed onto Cellerik's stomach and charged a ki bomb in his chest. Using the momentum from the explosion he launched himself backwards to gain distance. Once again he didn't see Noino coming at him full speed. Bardock wondered how could a heavy warrior move so quickly and without being detected. How he could hide every aspect of his presence including power level and it finally hit him. Bardock now knows that Noino's armor was a diversion and that he's not a piercer he's a stealth unit;1 of the few saiyans who were trained for legit assassination missions. Now Bardock wonders where he'd gotten the heavy armor but he can't allow his thoughts to cloud his mind too much during battle... Too late.

Noino had hit Bardock with a powerful kick that Bardock barely managed to guard. Bardock spun atleast 60 times in that half a second and he could've sworn that he was going to throw up. Bardock turned around and Noino was on him again. Bardock was slightly dizzy and his reactions weren't as precise as he'd wanted them to be. Noino flew over him while kicking him in his head with a back flip. Bardock began to fly in the direction of the kick and Noino went back at him with a back flip kick and as Bardock flew in that direction Noino grabbed him by his tail trying to break him. Bardock never trained his tail and he still felt the weakness of it. Bardock had been unable to do anything about Noino's grasp.

In comes Cellerick who'd been wanting a piece of Bardock since the 1st time he'd seen him. He grabbed Bardock by the head with both hands attempting to crush his skull. Luckily Noino dropped his grasp on his tail and gave him back his movement. Bardock didn't have time to think. He charged his ki into his hands and grabbed the jaw of Cellerick releasing his ki in a large powerful burst similar to a blow torch. He began to burn him but his hands never stopped squeezing. Bardock screamed in pain as he knew it was the end.

Just in the knick of time Toma appeared and kicked Cellerick in the side of the head sending him flying.

Toma: Whats going on? Why are you two fighting?

Bardock: two?

Just in that instant Bardock noticed that they'd let their most dangerous foe slip into the shadows. A grave mistake that could cost them their lives. Bardock told them that they've gotta go back to back and Bardock quickly rushed them to the shrine. The water from the shrine had a bright glow that could've given them light. He submerged them both in the water and awaited their attack.

Toma: What are we doing? Where's Noino, we're going to be sitting ducks out here?

Bardock: Toma they're trying to destroy us all and take the food and water for themselves. Why we're here I've got a plan. Just follow my lead

Just in that instance Cellerick jumped out at them

Bardock: Do as I do!

Bardock and Toma both dodged his attack then sent blows to the legs making him fall face first into the water. Noino came from the shadows and cut off Toma's head with a piece of carved rock. His worst fear came to realization for a second time. Bardock looked back and seen Toma still standing and rushed back to him knowing that was his precognition telling him what was coming.

Bardock: TOMA!!! DUCK!!

Noino's blade barely missed him so close as to trim a bit of his hair. Toma grabbed Noino head-butted him and threw him to Bardock who grabbed him by his head and drug him through the water and then pushed him as far as he could through the roof. He then grabbed Cellerick's leg and threw him at the roof piling him under Noino.

Bardock: Through the roof we have to save these people!

Toma: Okay, but I don't know why?

Bardock then knew that Toma was in a way just like them he then knew that the saiyan way was savage. But he knew 1 thing about Toma. He was loyal and would do anything and more for his leader Bardock. These other Saiyans need a good leader to show them the way and maybe when the battle is over Bardock can give that to them. But again now isn't the time for thinking. Bardock and Toma charged all of their energy and launched uppercuts hoping to push the Saiyans to the surface. Noino was incapable of moving under Cellerick and Cellerick's back was turned on them and it was near impossible to do anything. They relaunched the uppercuts at least 3 times before finally launching through the surface. They flew through the top and everyone landed back first. The whole to the Furries village quickly healed itself. The Betacide began to surround them and Noino and the others began to get in their defensive stance. Bardock stood tired laughing at the situation.

Bardock: The water is whats keeping them from rushing in on us. The light from it together is just enough to keep them away but individually it wouldn't do a thing.

Toma moved in and stood next to Bardock but Noino and Cellerick were a little skeptical. Though there wasn't another explanation on why they weren't attacking.

Cellerick: You may be right but we could kill you then use the water from your body to keep the light.

Bardock: Use your head, we fight and the water will fly off and dry up we gotta work together or die.

Noino: Are you telling me you planned this during the fight? You planned to kill us all in order to make us work together.

Bardock: No I planned to make us work together so we could make it through this world without taking innocent lives.

Toma: Noble, but dumb we could've killed them back there if you'd used your final spirit cannon.

Bardock: Yeah, but I could've destroyed the people down there along with the food and srine leading us to an even quicker death. I chose the best possible way out with less fatality.

Cellerick: We're all going to die out here! (clutches fists tightly)

Toma: If we don't work together

Bardock: Right. We know from our history that numbers count with Saiyans. If we work together we'll make this hostile environment our own.

Noino came to his senses and left behind his bloodlust and walked over to Bardock.

Noino: I'm not going to die in this just to win a petty fight.

Bardock and all the others waited on Cellerick to come to the huddle but he was too wound up in pride. He sit away from them on his own angry. Bardock and the others talked about how they'd gotten there exactly. Toma had confirmed that he popped up down with the Furry people. Bardock told his story and Noino said that he was with another Saiyian. He was a savage and tried to eat had no idea where he came from but he knew that the Saiyan was mad and He did what he'd had to do. Noino killed him and as further protection from the Betacide he grabbed this armor. Bardock didn't judge him because kill or be killed is a harsh choice. Bardock asked Cellerick how he was doing and he simply pouted and told Bardock to shut up. They laughed at Cellerick and he just turned into a quiet storm.

Toma began to notice the light from the water dimming as there was now a gap in light between Cellerick and everyone. Bardock knew it was going to be bad and he had a vision of Cellerick being killed by the bugs. Just that second Cellerik was dragged into the shadows. Bardock told Noino and Toma to stay still while He went for Cellerick. He ran and seen Cellerick about to be torn apart by 4 giant praying mantis's. Bardock threw ki bombs at them and they felt the effects oof the light and the explosion. He quickly tried to fly away with Cellerick but his leg was caught by 1 of the mantis's claws. He threw Cellerick towards Noino and Toma but he went and returned for Bardock. Noino and Toma were scared out of their minds as the Betacide began to get closer and closer. All they heard from the darkness were the screams of monsters and their friends. Tension was getting tight and being fear begits chaos nothing good was going to come from this.

Cellerick and Bardock fought for their lives surrounded by betacide. There was no clear way to win this 1. Suddenly a huge 20 ft wide 100 foot long worm came from the ground and attempted to eat them. Noino and Toma dashed to them grabbing them and getting back in close together. Once again the light shined and protected them and was dimmer than ever. They know that the lights going out and they have to combine their ki and sync it to 1 low power level in order to create a light bright enough to keep them safe. They need a plan now and if they don't get 1 they will surely die.

Toma: We need shelter.

Noino: We need food

Cellerik: We need to kill these monsters

Bardock: We need to survive

They're in deep trouble now and tension is higher than ever. Cellerick and Noino still can't believe that they're working with lousy low-class Saiyans. There's no trust no hope for survival and no way to escape that planet. Surviving may be the most difficult task Bardock's ever put up with. Suddenly Bardock was snatched away from the group by a large tongue that wrapped around his body. Tora managed to grab his hand before he was gone completely out of the light. He held his hand with all his might hoping to save his captain. Bardock had once again had a precognition full of blood and monsters. Bardock, Tora, and the Elites were all nothing but cold lifeless bone and there stood only monsters to fight over what remained. There was a gigantic black beetle with a mountain on its back. It had larger craters in its back that had the bodies of Noino and Cellerick. Bardock looked Toma in the eyes. Toma could see the fear in Bardock's eyes as he told him his last words.

Bardock: Tora I need you to let go

Tora: But Bardock

Bardock: SOLDIER! As your commander I order you to release me!

Tora was hesitant to release him. Bardock; 1 his closest friend and brother in war for 35 years. The last thing he wanted to do was allow him to die. But he seen The look in Bardock's face and knew what had to be done. His Comrade always knew what was best and is he was going to die he wouldn't die for nothing. Tora slowly loosened his grip. Bardock said to Tora with a stern look in his face.

Bardock: Increase your ki and make it twice as bright as before.

The tongue gave 1 final pull that forced Bardock into the harsh darkness. He managed to say his final words to his team.

Bardock: I will not let you die.

The darkness was consumed with the screams of Bardock as he battled for his life. The Betaside screeched, and screamed taking on the low-class warrior. The sound was more than unbearable to Toma. He wanted to jump out there with all his heart but Noino and Cellerick prevented him. The noise got louder and louder to the point it where it became maddening but suddenly it stopped.

Toma wanted to shed a tear but Saiyan warriors would never allow themselves to cry.

Noino: That sucks.


End file.
